


Plan B

by sharp2799



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/pseuds/sharp2799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes over the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of humor. Rated Teen for language.

Jack stared at the chart in front of him before glancing up. "All right, Carter, so that's Plan A?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Scrap it."

"Sir?"

"Jack?"

"O'Neill?"

"If you see something wrong with the plan, sir—" Sam began.

"Nope, nothing's wrong with it. But why waste time? We _know_ Plan A is going be FUBAR." He leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. "So, what's Plan B? We'll do that one first so we'll skip the whole 'Plan A didn't work' scenario." Jack nodded decisively.

Daniel and Sam eyed each other while Teal'c stared stoically in the distance.


End file.
